1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a test device for conducting a test for biological materials using a reactor and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microfluidic device is used to perform biological or chemical reactions by manipulating small amounts of fluid.
A microfluidic structure provided in a microfluidic device and configured to perform an independent function generally includes a chamber configured to accommodate a fluid, a channel configured to facilitate a flow of the fluid therethrough, and a member configured to regulate the flow of the fluid. The microfluidic structure may be realized through any of various combinations of such structures. A device fabricated by disposing such a microfluidic structure on a chip-shaped substrate configured to perform multi-step processing and manipulation to conduct a test involving immune serum reaction or biochemical reaction on a small chip is referred to as a lab-on-a chip.
To transfer a fluid in a microfluidic structure, driving pressure is needed. Capillary pressure or pressure generated by a separate pump may be used as the driving pressure. Recently, a disc-type microfluidic device which has a microfluidic structure arranged on a disc-shaped platform and moves a fluid using centrifugal force to perform a series of operations has been proposed. This device is referred to as a Lab CD or Lab-on a CD.
A microfluidic device includes a chamber configured to detect an analyte or test material and a detection object such as test paper.
A test device is an apparatus provided with a light emitting element and a light receiving element configured to detect a detection object of the microfluidic device and thereby detect a result of a biochemical reaction occurring on the detection object, and includes a blood testing device.